


I love you

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Dean eventually confesses his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So … this is (probably) really out of character (I think), but maybe someone likes it anyway?

Dean took a deep breath, coughed slightly, and turned towards the angel, who immediately looked up and put everything aside, as if to make sure Dean knew he had his unrestricted attention.  
Well then … “Cas?” He swallowed. “I have- have to- I- I'm sorry, but I have to tell you this now, even if it won't come to anything and it maybe even destroys our … bond or however you want to call it.” He could see the confusion on Castiel’s face, but decided to ignore it. “But I have to tell anyway, before this feeling will kill me, by growing more and more.” The confusion on the angel’s face grew, but he didn’t say a word and Dean was very glad about it. “I- I like you. And maybe I like you a little too much. It's … it's more than it should be between … friends, you know? And it's … I'm sorry about, really. Somehow. But I can’t do anything against it. I'm so sorry. I just- I- Cas?” He blinked, when suddenly the angel raised from the chair he had been sitting on and wrapped his arms around the hunter. “Why- why are you hugging me? What- what the hell are you talking about?” He needed a few moments to get the words Castiel murmured. “What do you mean by 'so do I'? Cas? You know you already have someone, right?” Dean knew about the woman – Hannah? – that Cas had spent his time with lately. Cas couldn’t possibly have forgotten her? “Cas? Hey, what's with your girlfriend? Do you want to break up wi- what do you mean by 'only because I didn't know how to say it'? You-” For a moment Dean thought he couldn’t breathe. “Do you want to say you- are you saying you love and loved me? The whole time? Since the beginning? But- alright, you know what, never mind.” He smiled and hugged Cas back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
